High School Torture
by MassJournalist
Summary: Gohan just wanted to forget about the Cell Games. Sure, he had defeated Cell, but as a result of his pride, had killed off his own dad. However, in Orange Star High School, everything is about Hercule Satan. Worst of all, Videl Satan, the city's most renown crime fighter is on to him and his secrets. How will he survive?
1. Gohan I

**A/N Probably would not have Buu. Found him to be a boring villain.**

_7 years ago_

"Mother! I have to do this... and I'm sorry but I won't be back for a while. I need to clear my mind. I'm sorry... I truly am," Gohan faltered, seeing his mom burst into tears.

"Oh, Gohan... After your father died, you're leaving me here alone? You're leaving your soon-to-be-born brother? I thought... I thought I raised you to be better than this!" Chi-Chi cried out. This was worst than being yelled at; worse than all the attacks any of his enemies had ever done to him. The only thing worse than Chi-Chi being mad was her being disappointed.

Gohan looked away, and before he could change his mind flew away. "I sorry, mom... I am..." he mumbled as he flew across the sky.

**Present**

Over the years, Gohan had roamed around the world, helping others, and trying to be a hero, just like his father has wanted him to. It made him feel better; to see that he had done good in the world but it would never compensate for the life of his father. However, it was all that he could do.

Now, he had to visit him family again, but he was unsure whether he wanted to stay. Only once or twice had he seen Goten and it wasn't in-person and that motivated him to return.

He spotted the small house on the mountain and slowly knocked on the door. "GOTEN! GET THE DOOR!" an unmistakable loud voice yelled out. "Fine, mommy!" a small voice replied and after a few seconds the door opened.

"Who are you?" Goten asked, looking at Gohan weirdly. "Um... can I speak with your mother, first?" Gohan asked. "Well, my mommy says not to talk to strangers so I don't know. You should go away, stranger!"

A frying pan went down on Goten. "That's not how you to talk to people! Sorry about that sir..." Chi-Chi stared at Gohan intently for a few minutes. "Gohan?

"Yes, mother, I'm finally home.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was a short chapter. Please leave suggestions and comments!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Should be a lot longer than the last one.**

It didn't take long for Chi-Chi to recover from her shock. She immediately dragged Gohan into the shower and cleaned him, herself, which felt a bit embarrassing for Gohan. She wasn't mad at all, although she assumed Gohan was staying.

However, Gohan wasn't sure, himself. He wanted to detach himself from everything that reminded him of the Cell Games and staying with his family wasn't helping.

"Goten, meet your brother, Gohan!" Chi-Chi said to Goten after Gohan had showered. "Brother?" Goten stared at Gohan intently, "You are my brother?"

Gohan nodded and Goten instantly jumped onto him and hugged him. Surprised for just a second, Gohan quickly recovered and hugged Goten back. He had made his mind; he was staying.

* * *

><p><em>2 weeks later<em>

"Gohan! Good news!" Chi-Chi yelled, "I officially signed you up for high school."

Gohan looked at her. "Why am I going to high school? You already teach me enough and I need some time to train."

Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow. "By train, do you mean playing with your brother? I think you guys had enough time 'fighting.' Anyways, I arranged it with Bulma. Only because of her influence had they let you join in the second semester. You should thank her."

Gohan sighed. There wasn't getting out of this. Once Chi-Chi's mind was set, there was no changing it.

"Oh, and one more thing... don't use your powers in school, don't fight anyone, and try to be normal. It'll be good for you and you might..." Chi-Chi looked up and smiled wildly. "Make GRANDBABIES! After you marry her, of course."

Gohan blushed, "Mom..."

"Well, we better get going. All your teachers want to meet you and I think you might have to take an entrance exam."

* * *

><p>As it turns out, only one teacher was waiting for him and he was apparently a deep sleeper. After explaining proper test etiquette, he soon feel asleep and didn't wake up, even after Gohan finished all the questions. (Which only took 5 minutes because all the questions were easy, compared to the ones Chi-Chi gave him).<p>

Leaving the test on the table, Gohan quickly flew home, not noticing a group of students staring at him.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

BEEP BEEP! The alarm rang on and on as Gohan struggled to shake off his sleepiness. He quickly blasted the alarm and decided to go back to sleep. But then, the nuisance that was Goten burst into the room. Jumping in the air, Goten pounded into Gohan's chest. He started jumping on Gohan, which deeply annoyed him.

"WAKE UP! I'm hungry but Mommy says everyone needs to be on the table before we eat," Goten shrieked.

"I'm up... I'm up..." Gohan mumbled as he gently pushed Goten off. He walked to his bathroom and quickly washed his face and brushed his teeth. Tired as he was, Gohan still wanted to make a good impression on his classmates.

"WELL, I'm starving," Goten said, rubbing his stomach. Chi-Chi smiled and brought a huge amount of food onto the table. Both Gohan and Goten devoured the food within a few minutes and were obviously satisfied.

"Oh, Gohan... hope you have a good day in school. Remember, I packed your favorite lunch, which is in your upper left pocket and your pencils, which are in your..." Chi-Chi sniffed, "Well, bye..."

Gohan waved back and quickly sped towards Orange Star High School. Landing on the roof, he quickly found the way to the office. Evidently, he was a bit late, as no one stopped him. He could sense that they were all grouped up in rooms.

He walked into the office and towards a woman wearing dark glasses. "What do you want?" she snapped.

Gohan gulped, "Umm... I'm a new student... I want my schedule."

"Ok, sweetie," she replied, "What's your name?" All her words seemed forced, especially the 'sweetie' part.

"Gohan Son," he replied and was given a clean white piece of paper. "We're in advisement, right now, so hurry to class."

Gohan looked down at his schedule. B1207... with Mr. Ree. It was in the same classroom he went to yesterday!

He quickly navigated towards the room, took a deep breath and walked in.

"Whose there...?" the teacher said, obvious bored. "I'm Gohan Son."

"Ok, Mr. Son I would let you introduce yourself but no one's listening anyways. Look for a seat."

However, whenever he came upon an empty seat, someone said it was taken, which probably wasn't true half the time but made a large group of people laugh every time Gohan failed to find one.

"Yoohoo!" a girl called out. Gohan turned around and blushed. She was... rather appealing and had a curvy body. "Well, after you stop staring at me, perv, you can sit here if you want."

Gohan looked down as he walked towards the seat she motioned at. "Um sorry about that," he apologized to her. "It's just you are the first girl I saw in the law time and..." His face turned red.

"Really?" she replied, surprised. "Where are you from?"

"Somewhere near Mt. Paozu," Gohan replied, unsure of the exact address.

A boy with long yellow hair whistled, "That's a long distance away, mountain boy. If you haven't seen many girls in a long time, well, Eresa is quite one to start with. I'm Sharpner, by the way." Sharpner stuck his hand out, which Gohan shook.

"It's nice to meet you," Gohan said, reciting the line from How to Make Friends and Not Be Socially Awkward. "I know it is" Sharpner responded, earning a laugh from Eresa and a strange look from Gohan.

"I'm Eresa, if didn't know that, and what my Sharpner forgot to mention was that I'm also his girlfriend," Eresa said.

"So Gohan, how do you get here?" Eresa asked. Gohan gulped; he couldn't lie to save his life. "Ummm," Gohan sighed.

"I flew here," he admitted.

"Really? I always wanted a jet-copter license. Videl always offered me some," Eresa remarked.

"Videl?" Gohan asked, confused. Was the long hair blonde Videl? He had already forgotten his name.

"Oh, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce you to Videl. She's the..." Eresa faltered after seeing a slight shake from the black-haired girl.

"umm... a great friend!" Eresa ended lamely. The newly introduced Videl rolled her eyes and reverted her attention towards the front of the classroom.

"Pleased to meat you," Gohan said, holding his hand out.

"Likewise," Videl forced out. She glared at Gohan as he slowly pulled his arm away. Gohan stared back until Videl look softened.

"You're not from around here, are you? Normally, people piss themselves, rather than stare back, when in my presence," Videl said.

"Well, I was terrified," Gohan responded, unintentionally sounding sarcastic. Sharpner and Eresa stared at the new boy with wide eyes, horrified at what Gohan had said.

"Look, bud, I would like to warn you that people who challenge me don't often end up healthy," Videl said, glaring.

Gohan shifted in his seat. "Um... Videl, is it? I was honestly scared... you did seem pretty terrifying" Gohan replied uncomfortably.

The bell rang and the students funneled out to the hallway. "Just stay out of my way," Videl warned as she agilely made her way through the crowd.

"Mountain boy..." Sharpner said under his breath, "You're going to get yourself killed if you keep talking to her like that. She hates it when people patronize her, even more than when people challenge her."

"I didn't mean to offend her," Gohan replied, looking down.

Sharpner sighed. "Let me see your schedule." Gohan handed it to him. His eyes widened as he looked at it.

"Well, you'll have to be extra careful... because you have every class with Videl!"


End file.
